


It's so floofy

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chick-Flick Moments, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Eventual Wincest, Fluffy, Happy, M/M, No Angst, Pre-Stanford, Snapshots, Songfic, Tags will be added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby sam and dean, but only in Dean's head, grownup sam and dean, headcanons, just happiness, mechanic!Dean, no pain, possible weecest, teen sam and dean, teeny bit of h/c, threesome with the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have so much angst; so many horrible things happen to them, none of that is in here.<br/>These will be happy, fluffy, sweet, and potentially porny one-shots of their lives. No real order, no real plan, just a lot of happy Winchester brother-love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon Sammy, you can do it!” Dean said with a smile, holding his hands out towards his tottering baby brother, standing on chubby legs and looking happily over at Dean.  Their dad was sad but Sammy had had this look in his eye for a while now, and Dean was pretty sure that Sammy wanted to walk; so he decided to help him.

One chubby leg thudded in front of the other, Sammy wobbling on his tiny feet. Dean smiled as big as he could and held his arms out, calling even louder and happier.

“Yeah, Sammy! C’mon! Come to me Sammy!” Dean laughed and clapped his hands and curled forward onto his knees so Sammy’s chubby little legs had less space to move.

Sammy took a final, wobbling step and fell into Dean’s ecstatic arms, giggling when Dean cheered right into his face. Sammy scrunched up his pink face and did something else for the first time.

“De..DE!” Dean curled his arms around his baby brother and felt his five year old heart burst with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean hated fire, was afraid of it, not that he would ever admit it at 12 years old. Sammy, on the other hand, loved fire.  Sammy thought fire was pretty and warm and interesting.  However, he had no recollection of watching their mother burning on the ceiling of his nursery; Dean did.

When they were living in Maine, they had the rare luxury of having separate beds. Unfortunately for Dean it was the middle of the winter and the only source of heat was a fireplace. Dean lay in his bed, curled into a tight ball, arms wrapped around himself and shivering, trying to block out the sight, sound and smell of the fireplace.

Sammy noticed Dean’s problem and decided that he would help Dean the same way that Dean always helped him and made him feel better. He crept out of his bed on silent feet, his toes freezing on the cold floor.  He raced towards Dean’s bed, yanking up the covers behind his brother and sliding into the bed.

“Sammy?” Dean said, loosening the hold he had on his own arms and uncurling.  He felt Sammy’s baby-fat chubby arms curl around his ribs and his hands rest on his chest, near to his beating heart.

“You seemed … sad, and scared and I thought, well, you cuddle me when I’m sad and scared and it makes me feel better. And I love you as much as you love me, so I thought it would help.”  Sammy’s breath tickled the back of Dean’s neck as he spoke, but the heat from his body and the things that he was saying warmed Dean better than any fire ever could anyway.


	3. Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a pathetic sucker for songfic. I read it, I write it, I daydream about it, because I love music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played with the timeline a little bit, cause this song came out way later than Sammy would have been in high school. *shrug* artistic license; the song fits my image weecest to a tee.

Everyone who knew Dean Winchester knew two things: he listened to classic rock and or nothing at all, and he didn’t do “chick-flick moments.”  And to the entire world, those two things were totally true, 99 percent of the time.

The other one percent of the time existed only in private, in Dean’s head and never aloud. And it all revolved around Sammy.

Dean had been driving round, killing time while Sammy was at school, in a town that apparently didn’t believe in classic rock radio stations, and a song caught his attention.  It was a catchy pop-tune, something that Dean would normally scorn, but he was in a fantastic mood and Sammy was going to be out of school in less than an hour and they had the rented house to themselves for the whole weekend while their dad was a few states over, taking care of a djinn.

You're so delicious

you're so soft

sweet on the tip of my tongue

you taste like sunlight

and strawberry bubble gum

you bite my lip

you spike my blood

you make my heart beat faster

own me, you own

you rattle my bones

you turn me over and over

'till I can't control myself

make me a liar

one big disaster

you make my heart beat faster

it's the way you swell, slow

pushing right out your seams

it's the way you smile, baby

when you've got me on my knees

your all night noise

your siren howl

you make my heart, beat, faster

own me, you own

you rattle my bones

you turn me over and over

'till I can't control myself

make me a liar

one big disaster

you make my heart beat faster

cause I jump back, crash, I crawl

I beg and steal, I follow you

yeah you own me

and you make my heart beat faster

(I can't get enough

because its on like

I guess this world is over to me)

you own me, you own

you rattle my bones

you turn me over and over

'till I can't control myself

make me a liar

one big disaster

you make my heart beat faster

Dean was hooked, instantly.  The song spoke to him, every word making him think of Sammy.  Every line giving him a clear image of the two of them together, and every image, every thought was making his heart beat faster.

With a smile on his face, he swung a u-turn in the middle of the deserted road and raced to the little music store he’d seen near the town center.  Purchase made, Dean checked the clock and saw that school would be out in less than twenty minutes.

Smile firmly in place and shiny new tape in the impala’s tape deck, Den pulled into traffic and made his way over to the school, absently thinking about all of the things he and Sammy could get up to that weekend. He felt his heart beat faster.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO ages mentioned but I see this as pre-Stanford, cause Dean can still easily manhandle Sammy. Some baby boy-dirty talk. Note the rating change!!  
> For Lopsided_Whiskey_Grin, who shares my love for mechanic!Dean and weecest...

At three am on a back road somewhere in South Dakota, Dean noticed smoke coming from his baby’s engine.  He swore softly, trying not to wake Sammy who was dozing in the passenger seat, and pulled off to the side of the road.

 

He grabbed his flashlight from the back seat and checked to make sure that Sammy was still sleeping before he popped the hood and waved the smoke away to try and figure out what was wrong with his best girl. He swore under his breath when he realized that she just needed radiator fluid and he had none on hand.

 

Sammy woke up when the car stopped moving but kept his eyes closed, waiting to see what was going on.  He heard Dean get something out of the backseat then get out of the car and pop the hood open, which is when Sam opened his eyes to see the smoke wafting out of the engine.  It was pitch black surrounding the car and he scrambled to grab his own flashlight and get out the car to help Dean see the engine, the moonlight too weak for Dean to work in.

 

“Sorry Sammy, I tried not to wake you.” Dean rumbled, glaring at the engine, mentally berating himself for letting someone else give Baby her last oil change. It’ll be the last time he ever lets someone else touch her.

 

“Nah, I was awake as soon as the car stopped moving, you know me. You figure out what the problem is?” Sam asked, rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes and taking in Dean’s tantalizing form, bent over the hood of the car.

 

Sam shifted from foot to foot as his dream came back to him; he and Dean in a bungalow on a beach somewhere, no clothes, just time and sunshine and trying to count just how many freckles Dean had all over his body. He felt his cock harden in his pants as he gazed at his brother.  The way his worn jeans cupped his perfect ass. The way his black tee shirt clung to his back and his biceps.  The way he already has sweat glinting off his arms and tiny spots of grease on his hands and forehead.

 

Sam swallowed and shifted again, actually swaying on the spot towards Dean’s body heat in the cool evening.

 

“Samm, if you’re gonna stand there, actually shine the light, would’ja?” Dean grumbled at him without turning around.

 

Sam guiltily lifted the light, shining the spot where Dean needed it, while his other hand rubbed and cupped the bulge of his now hard cock in his jeans.  He let the fantasy overtake him, not feeling any shyness due to the fact that he was still groggy with sleep.  A soft moan escaped his lips as the light from his flashlight slipped down again, spotlighting Dean’s ass.

 

“Sammy, seriously I- oh. Really?” Dean asked, finally turning around and getting a long look at Sam’s face, eyes dilated with the dark but glazed over with want and his long fingered hand rubbing at his crotch.

 

“What is it baby boy? You like me frustrated, greasy and sweaty workin on my car?” Dean said, his eyes darkening as he stepped closer, sliding his hands onto Sam’s hips and maneuvering them towards the back of the car.  When they were close enough, Dean tightened his grip and lifted Sam up, sitting him down on the trunk. They hadn’t said a word, or lost eye contact the entire time Dean was getting Sammy where he wanted him.

 

“Sammy I do love the idea of you spread out across the hood of my car. Someday, I’m gonna take you and her and drive somewhere with no one watching, strip you down and spread you out on the hood in the sunshine and worship you. What do you think about that baby boy?” Dean smirked, his nimble fingers slipping under Sammy’s shirt as he spoke, fingertips trailing across his stomach and chest, tweaking nipples and tracing muscles.

 

“Dee please.” Sammy whined, throwing his head back and panting towards the sky, exposing his long neck for Dean to dart forward and nibble on.  

 

“What do you want Sammy? You gotta tell me baby boy.” Dean growled into the smooth skin of Sam’s neck, marking him,

 

“YOu want my hand? My mouth? You want me to fuck you here? Yank your jeans down and bend you over the trunk and fuck you till you come all over baby’s paint?” From the hard twitch and high pitched whine he got at the last suggestion, Dean knew what Sammy needed.

 

“Please Dee.” Sammy panted and Dean took pity on him, popping the button on his pants and slowly pulling down the zip.

 

“I got you Sammy. I always take care of you, don’t I?”  Dean pulled Sammy off the car flipping him over and pressing his chest to the top of the trunk.  He yanked Sammy’s pants down , leaving them tangled around his ankles.

 

Dean reached into his front pocket, grabbing the packet of lube he’d taken to carrying with him at all times, before shoving his own pants and boxers to the ground.  He clenched his jaw as he smeared the lube on his cock before prying apart Sam’s cheeks and smearing more on Sammy’s tight hole.

 

Sammy was senseless now, chanting Dean’s name and obscenities as though they were the only things left in his head. He clenched around Dean’s slippery three fingers, trying to signal that now would be good and ten minutes ago would be better. Dean cured into the small of his back where his head rested and Sam knew that he got the message.

 

Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam and knew this wasn’t going to last at all.  His brother was too sexy for Dean’s own good.  Dean could feel his heartbeat in his cock, he was so hard.  Leaning forward and pressing the bulbous head against Sam’s shiny opening was almost too much for them both.  Sam bore down and canted his hips back, taking Dean more than halfway in one thrust.

 

Dean could feel sweat trickling down his spine underneath his shirt as he gripped Sam’s hips hard and forced him to stop moving.  He looked down, staring at the pink skin stretched around his cock and tried to back himself down from the egde.  Sam started whining and rolling his hips, twisting them to force movement.

 

“OKay, baby boy, you want it hard and fast?” Dean grunted and slammed home, feeling his hips crush up against Sammy’s soft cheeks.  He set a punishing rhythm, both of them grunting with each time he bottomed out.  Feeling how close he was, Dean curled down, chaing his angle and slammed into Sam’s ass, knowing from Sam’s cries that he was nailing Sam’s prostate with each thrust.

 

“Gonna come for me, Sammy?  Gonna come, untouched, on my cock and shoot all over my car? What would you do if I made you lick it all off after? Would you do it?” Dean growled and felt Sam tighten and come all over the side of the car.  He let Sam’s orgasm pull his own, the clenching of Sam’s ass working his cock better than anything he’d ever had before, or ever would again.

 

Sam’s head thudded against the cool metal of the trunk while he caught his breath.  He hissed when Dean pulled out of him, then groaned as he felt Dean’s come slipping out of his loosened hole and down the inside of his leg. Sam loved that feeling.  He could hear Dean shuffling around, pulling his pants back up and buckling them.  He felt Dean’s soft, plump lips place a kiss on the base of his spine, just at the swell of his ass, and it made him jerk slightly and twitch.

 

“You aren’t really gonna make me lick it off the car are you, Dean? Cause we have enough threesomes with your car, but I’m just not into her the way you are.” Sam laughed softly as he tried to straighten up and pull his clothes back on.  

 

Dean was spluttering behind him, trying to come up with a witty response, and finding that he couldn’t.  He smiled and cuffed the back of Sammy’s head, gently.

 

“Bitch.”

 

Sam snorted softly and turned to face Dean, who looked even sexier now than he had moments ago.

 

“Jerk.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon

The Doors. Once Sam was back in the IMpala, back with Dean, they were the only band that the two of them could agree on.  Interestingly enough, the Doors were kind of a guilty pleasure for the both of them; Dean always leaning more towards classic rock and mullet rock, and Sam leaning more towards indy rock and pop-punk, to his brother’s ever loving shame.

However, even when they were snippy with each other; too many hours in the car, not enough sleep, prank war gone too far, whatever, Dean and Sam both knew that they could assuage the other with “Hello, I Love You” or “Light My Fire” and things would start to get better.


	6. watching a movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to watch "Guardians of the Galaxy", Dean's not so sure he'll like it. Dean loves it, but Sam misses most of the movie watching Dean instead. Fluffy, no allusions to sex but no sex, and spoilers for the movie!!!

“The Guardians of the Galaxy? I dunno Sammy, sounds kinda lame. I’ve never even heard of these people. Though it does have that one hot chick from Star Trek in it, even if she’s painted green.”  Dean mused, looking at the case for the blu-ray.

Sam hadn’t bought himself many things over the years; the Winchester brothers knew what they could live without and in a life spent mostly at motels and in a Chevy Impala, there was a lot they could live without. But now, they had the Men of Letters bunker, a permanent home base, and both Dean and Sam had begun to buy small things for themselves.

Dean went for music; Sam went for movies.

“It’s supposed to be really good, Dean. C’mon, if you hate it an hour in, then I’ll turn it off and never bring it up again.”  Sam, like the little brother that he will always be, had his fingers crossed behind his back as he spoke; Dean was gonna watch the whole movie and love it, so help him.

Turned out, the mental threats of handcuffing Dean to the bed and threatening to withhold sex were totally unnecessary within the first ten minutes.  Dean was hooked.  He laughed at Peter Quill’s fanatical antics and  Rocket’s sick sense of humour.  HE sympathised with Gamora and Strax’s lifestyle and willingness to do battle. The shock, for both of them, came with just how much Dean liked Groot.

He laughed when Groot was chewing on his own shoulder; gasped when he produced the glowing spores and Sam is certain that he saw a “single man tear” slip down his cheek when Groot sacrificed himself for the rest of the Guardians. And, at the end, when tiny Groot was dancing to the Jackson 5 in his pot, Dean laughed so hard and smiled so bright that Sam realized he’d missed most of the movie because he’d been so enraptured byt Dean’s expressions.

The credits began to roll as Sam laughed at himself, laying his head on Dean’s thigh and nuzzling it with his face.  Dean absently reached down to card his fingers through Sam’s hair as he listened to the music over the rolling credits.

“...you have my permission to pick movies more often Sammy.”  Dan said softly, curling up and placing a sweet kiss on the back of Sam’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Should anyone like these and want me to expand at all, please drop me a line and let me know! I'll also be crossposting to my tumblr at nerdygeekypastychef.  
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
